Crystal Gazing
by Talis Ruadair
Summary: After an attack that leaves her with child, Lisa Turpin decides to use her gift to change the future. She teams up with her unborn child's brother. Follow the journey of a true seer as she manipulates the future she foretells.
1. Surprising Attack

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

**Chapter One – Surprising Attack**

The fifth year Ravenclaw was lying on the white hospital bed in the specified wing of her school. She never thought something like this could occur with the Daily Profit calling Dumbledore and Harry Potter every name in the book, she assumed that they must've been mistaken about the rebirth of he-who-must-not-be-named. Of course she knew nothing of him until coming to Hogwarts and ending up in the same year as the famous Boy-who-lived. Part of her believed the political propaganda was tripe and educated and wise people should take the gossip rag the Daily Profit was becoming with a grain of salt. Then again she wasn't like pureblood witches and wizards after all. Though she wasn't quite a muggleborn either, however, she was raised by her muggle mother after her wizard father somehow disappeared off the face of the earth shortly after her conception. Her mother didn't even know that much about the man after all, but since she had no proof of his existence she was forced to give her daughter her maiden name.

Sometimes she felt horrible for inadvertently ruining her mother's life, and she had spent many of her years at Hogwarts trying to answer the many unknown questions about her father. She sometimes wished that life was far simpler than what she had already experienced. Since she had a muggle last name, it was believed that she was a muggleborn and thus labeled a Mudblood by everyone idiot in Slytherin. However, one particular idiot didn't ever seem to speak let alone call her names. Part of her was relieved that Granger was such a know-it-all muggleborn who basked in the attention of knowing all of the answers. At least that caused the morons to concentrate more on the brilliant best friend of their sworn enemy than on others considered at the same level as far beneath the bigots shoes than the mud they refused to step in.

She sighed and rubbed her temples wondering what on earth she was going to do now. She tried to rationalize the situation as best as possible, but the flashes of the trauma she experienced only days earlier continued to weigh on her mind. Her mind continued to go over the events wondering what she could've done differently that would've prevented her from falling into the trap. Why had they picked her instead of going after Granger? Why was she the one that was whisked away by portkey to an undisclosed location and then left for dead after being the entertainment of the night for the death eaters? Why had that man taken off his mask so that she could see his face while he tore through her last remnants of maidenhood? She had never had a boyfriend because she was too focused on her studies and considered any such relationship a distraction from her goals. She wasn't going to be saddled with some kid like her mother. She had dreams and aspirations.

She felt the tears well up in her light blue eyes, as she ran her fingers through her long auburn hair. Why was fate so cruel? She was now in this situation and even though she felt horrible about how the little miracle growing inside of her came about, she couldn't imagine ending the life of an innocent. He or she wasn't responsible for his or her father's actions. She didn't know if that person expected her to recognize those features that she had seen in one of her year mates or if he expected her to be killed right after. No one expected the rescue to occur. She didn't expect to see the red robed Aurors coming to her rescue when the Ministry was denying the return of her attacker's leader. For whatever reason, those death eater cowards decided to disappear into their black smoke. Somehow, they must've decided making sure of her death was beneath them.

"Well Ms. Turpin, I'm afraid that this is our first pregnancy within the walls of Hogwarts since the anti-pregnancy wards were erected in the late 15th century. Of course this event occurred off grounds, however, we do not keep abortion potions on hand and it takes about two months to brew one."

Lisa's eyes widened and she shook her head no, "I understand that I am young and nowhere prepared to have a child, however, I wouldn't be here if my mother decided to get an abortion after my father disappeared. This baby might be part of a monster, but he or she is part of me as well. I come from a strong stock and my family has been in Dorsetshire since they came as Norman conquerors. I am a Ravenclaw, and what we do not have in bravery, we make up for in sheer will and intellect. I will find a way to complete my education and care for my child. There surely has to be some sort of code on the book. I will research this. Also, I need to make sure that death eater doesn't have claim to my child even though he is the father."

The matronly nurse shook her head and tutted, "This will be very difficult for you, and you are far too young. You are barely 16. Are you absolutely sure in this decision?"

"I understand this situation has never occurred in recent times except for the occasional staff pregnancy, however, it is my body and thus my choice. Also, I would like to request a blood ancestry potion. I have no idea who my wizard father was, but I have some suspicions with my similar appearance to a particular pureblood heir. Also, I believe that if a particular family was having trouble producing an heir because the wife had fertility issues, the husband may have gone outside of the relationship with the idea of taking the child once he or she was born and oblivating the muggle mother. With the proper blood adoption done by his wife, the child would be a pureblood and no one would know about how he or she came about. However, I think that miraculously the wife became pregnant after the muggle woman and he just abandoned her and the unborn child since she was no longer needed."

Nurse Pomfrey's brown eyes widened, "I do happen to keep those potions in stock under stasis because they have a long shelf life. Plus, many muggleborns are curious about their wizarding roots, as many of them are products of squib lines."

"Well then get on with it, please."

The nurse nodded and walked to her supply cabinet. She returned with a black colored potion in a clear glass vial, "Now Ms. Turpin, I require three drops of your blood into this vial."

The blonde witch nodded her head and held out her forefinger in anticipation. She closed her eyes, as she had experience with giving blood samples and knew of her reaction. She would faint at the sight of blood whether it was her or that of another person. It was why her boggart turned into a bag of blood in the third year Defense Against the Dark Arts class. She opened her eyes as soon as she felt the healing magic brush along her finger. She watched as the black potion turned a bright blue before the medical witch poured it onto a blank piece of parchment.

At the bottom of the parchment was the name Lisa Beth Turpin with a line below her and also connected to the name Edward Percival Nott and a line below him stated Theodore Edward Nott. She sighed, "I guess that somehow my child's magic is registering already as well. I guess my assumption before regarding the similarity in appearance between my attacker and my year mate holds true. I can't help but wonder if that timid young man knows of his father's inherent evil."

The Nurse's brown eyes narrowed and her lips pursed together, but she remained silent as more names appeared on the parchment. Lisa continued to stare at the parchment as her mother's name appeared above hers on the right and the name Lucius Abraxas Malfoy appeared on her left. The list continued up with familiar names she had discovered in a pureblood genealogy book, but she was surprised to find the name Marius Black listed as her maternal great-grandfather. Why hadn't her mother mentioned that she was descended from the Ancient and noble house of black. Her brow furrowed, "Does this mean that I'm more than a half-blood? I mean sure my great-grandfather was a squib, but the magic had to still be within the family. I mean my mother has always sensed magic and somehow knew that my father was a wizard. She wasn't really that surprised when Professor McGonagall brought the letter."

"I've never believed in that bigoted tripe, so I wouldn't know. However, if you look here," she pointed to her maternal great-grandmother, "You see Elladora Prince was the squib sister of Edwin Prince, who had one daughter by the name of Eileen Prince. However, that family is mostly extinct except for the fact that Eileen was disowned for marrying a muggle by the name of Tobias Snape."

Lisa shook her head, "So, I'm related to several death eaters? Just great, go figure I'd be related to the friends of the bastard who raped me. I'm beginning to think that fate is having a horrible laugh when it comes to my pitiful life. You will keep this information confidential, right? I really don't want the potion's master knowing of our distant relation. I really don't know how that man would react. I doubt it would be in a protective older cousin manner. That wizard doesn't strike me as someone who really cares about family, especially distantly related through a squib line."

"You never know Ms. Turpin, I may have just never believed another of the Prince line existed since my grandfather died in the late 1970s," the emotionless voice sounded behind her.

Lisa visibly shook, "Professor, I didn't mean to offend. It's just a bit of a shock. You know finding concrete evidence supporting my hypothesis as to who was my father. Not to mention the clarification that the father of my child is the same father of timid but studious Theodore Nott. Oh and that I'm both distantly related to you and the deranged murderer Serious Black and my father's wife as well. How would you expect me to react?"

The dark haired and eyed potion master nodded before quickly casting something that seemed to prevent the Nurse from overhearing their conversation, "I can understand your reaction, however, don't entertain the assumption that you know a thing about me. I have my reasons for maintaining my private life and I hope that you do not plan to broadcast our relation in a public manner."

She paled at the thought, "Of course not Professor. I plan on hiding all of it. If people continue to believe that I am a muggleborn, then so be it. I will do what is necessary to protect my mother, myself, and my unborn child. He or she will survive this war and I will help with the resistance where I may. However, I will probably need to contact Lucius at some point. I might need his protection, but I doubt he will be willing to vouch for me if anti-muggleborn legislation is passed after the fall of the Ministry. I know its pessimistic of me to believe a fall will occur, however, it is likely thanks to the current Minister's actions. The minister is only allowing the opposition to grow as he continues to keep his head in the sand and send in bigoted witches like Umbitch. Then again, she is likely to be the first person to join passing new bigoted legislation as soon as the ministry does fall. Too bad we can't just AK the vial toad and be over with it. It would be for the greater good after all. She's already creating havoc as the high inquisitor within this school. Too bad the wizards that make up Board of Governors are a bunch of spineless and easily manipulated idiots, who lack the integrity to grab their power by the reins and stop the Ministry from overstepping their bounds. I mean Hogwarts is a separate entity from the Ministry of Magic as it predates its 1629 replacement of the Wizards Council. As you know Hogwarts was founded a good 600 years earlier."

The potions professor nodded, "I do see you took after my Ravenclaw grandfather. You are quite knowledgeable of both history and politics. Do you have an interest in pursuing that career path?"

Lisa nodded but quickly added, "Not that I'll have the opportunity with what the future holds. I will do my best to change it, but sometimes being gifted with the sight seems more of a curse than a gift. Then again sometimes I'm too busy looking too far into the future, to see what is right in my bloody face. If only I could predict my own future instead of seeing major events I really don't have control over. Then again there is a reason why I chose to study Ancient Runes instead of taking Divination from that charlatan. She pretty much is unless she's in one of those creepy trances of hers. Seeing her prediction of that rat returning to his master, didn't allow me to expose the bastard or stop it from becoming true."

The professor gasped, "I didn't realize that the Malfoy's have seer blood on their side. Of course, I wouldn't expect them to announce that to anyone. It does seem you got that from one of his ancestor's wives."

"If I remember correctly from my previous research into seers, she was also a Veela. So much for being pureblood, he does have some magical creature in his bloodline. If only there was a way to turn him from his path. I wish I could warn him of his downfall and the horrible treatment he will face at the hands of Riddle if he arrives at the Department of Mysteries. I do not envy the rock and a hard place Draco will find himself because of his father's failure. No 16 year old should be given the task to kill the powerful wizard like Headmaster Dumbledore. Also, if you don't want to be the one forced to kill your mentor, you might want to retrieve the horcrux ring from the Gaunt shack near the Riddle Mansion. I do wonder if that's where that thing is currently residing or if he has already taken over Malfoy Manor. Perhaps you should find a way to send Narcissa and Lucius away before those events can occur.

"Hmm, perhaps the whole ministry debacle could be avoided if you actually attempted to teach Harry Potter to Occlude instead of just attacking him. You should probably know that he's much more like Lily than you're willing to see, and the two of you have had similar childhoods. He doesn't like his fame and he doesn't deserve your wrath. If you leave that pensive you're using unattended, then he will see your worst memory that ruined your friendship with Lily, however, he will not react the way you'd expect. He will yell at his godfather because of the unfairness. He knows what it was like to be bullied four on one. You should really pay attention to what you are seeing within his mind rather than ridiculing him. His aunt and uncle despise magic as much as Tobias did. His cousin is a bully. Dudley and his friends' favorite games were Harry Hunting. There's a reason why he has such excellent reflexes, you ignorant fool. You'd think one abused and neglected kid would be able to spot another one."

"Ms. Turpin, I may be your distant cousin, however, you have no right to speak with your Professor in such a disrespectful manor. Also, how the hell do you know so much about my and Mr. Potter's past?"

"Ah, well I've been having dreams about Harry Potter growing up long before I received my Hogwarts letter. I didn't realize he was an actual person until I saw him during the sorting ceremony. I guess my sight recognized his prophetic importance and decided to follow him. As to your past, well you're the one that decided to give him your memories as you lie dying at your remaining master's hands. You know your false master, after you were forced to kill your true master and mentor. I do not have the power to change these events, but you do sir."

The potions professor set the box of potions he enlarged from its shrunk state on the counter next to the Nurse before turning back to the girl in the hospital bed, "It really is a shame, Ms. Turpin, that your gift is unable to keep you out of danger. If only you could've seen what awaited you in Hogsmeade. Perhaps then you could've decided not to attend that weekend and kept your innocence. Perhaps then you wouldn't be carrying that bastard child of yours and have ties to another death eater family through him or her."

"You misunderstand Professor, my son, is a blessing and not a curse. He has an important role to play in the future, as he will befriend and help guide Potter's godson Teddy Lupin. That young man will share the same gift as his mother, and will excel as an Auror before he finally lands the position of Minister of Magic. Under his rein and with the continued work of Mrs. Hermione Weasley, this country will move into a period of peace and equality that has never been seen. The question is Professor, do you want to live to see the bane of your existence name is second born son, who will also have Lily's eyes, Albus Severus after two of the most courageous wizards he knew. It is in the speech he gives that special son when the boy worries that he might be sorted into Slytherin."

Lisa could've sworn that tears welled up in the surly potions professor's eyes, "The boy grows to care for me enough to name his second son after me? He will recognize everything I did for him, and he will be thankful? Surely, we are not speaking of the same boy."

"Of course I speak of the true nature of Harry Potter rather than the skewed vision you have of him. In the end, the decision is yours. However, I suggest that you retrieve that ring and destroy it with either Basilisk venom, contained Fiendfyre, or the sword of Gryffindor since it is goblin made and was used to sly a Basilisk almost three years ago. Now, I should probably sleep some more so that my magic will assist with my healing. I really don't want to have to stay here much longer. I still have quite a bit of studying to do in order to pass my O.W.L.s. I can't wait until Potter starts that club of his. I really think that I should attend, but in my current condition that might not be the best idea. I guess I will just have to practice on my own after watching his instruction in my mind's eye."

* * *

Theodore Nott sat in the library studying for his upcoming O.W.L.s. Anything that would keep his mind off of what he would face during the upcoming summer break. His father was supposed to be taking him to his lord in order to have him marked. He shook his head in hopes of clearing his worry filled mind. He knew he couldn't fight his father because he'd learned that lesson many times in the past. He didn't want to anger the man, after all. He just wanted to be left alone, but that never stopped the man from finding relief with him after murdering his mother when Theodore was still quite young. He inherently knew what that man did to him was wrong, but he was the last of his family. Where would he go if something happened to his father?

Part of him just wanted to run away, so he would never have to submit to the man again. He had no interest in those of the same gender, but he had to admit that he felt too unworthy to pursue someone of the opposite gender. What could he offer a perspective wife other than a broken and abused wizard? He had far too many scars to be a good father or husband. How did he know that he wouldn't do the same thing to any child he fathered? How could he be sure that he wouldn't murder his own wife so that he could torture his one in the same way he suffered? He was just as likely to have a similar monster sleeping inside of him. He was surely being pushed down that path by his monster and one of the first followers of the Dark Lord. Perhaps his father always had those urges and married in order to maintain pureblood acceptance. Maybe it was just the way a man who'd drank too much was known to react. He wished he could vanish all of his father's fire whiskey, since he was always worse when he was drunk. If only something could happen that would cause his father to be sent to Azkaban.

He wanted to bang his head against the table to stop his thoughts from circling. He jumped when he felt a small hand on his shoulder and a warm female voice whisper in his ear, "You know I could help you. You don't have to become what that man desires. You have the power to change your future and I am someone who is willing to help you."

He looked up into the light blue eyes of a familiar face. Her hair was long almost platinum blonde that reminded him of what his friend Draco Malfoy might look like as a female. He remembered seeing her in class and wondering about her in the past, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember her name. He did remember it sounded a bit muggle and that many thought her to be muggleborn. "How could you help me and how do you know what my future might hold?"

"We are tied together Theo because we are both victims of that monster, but also we are also tied together by something else. Something that will light our path in the upcoming darkness," she whispered as she grabbed his shaky hand and placed it on her apparently flat stomach.

He gasped as he felt the kick even though he could not visibly see such movement, "You were the muggleborn that got away thanks to the Auror raid. You're the reason my father did what he did over winter break. Why should I believe that you would help me? You were responsible for him riding me nonstop to where I begged him to stop, which was something I haven't done in years. He continued to rant and rave about the blonde Mudblood who got away. He apparently wanted to keep you in the dungeons and continue to have his way with you. He continued to rant as he, as he, as he." He couldn't finish the whispered response without breaking down further. His O.W.L.s were quickly approaching and he couldn't fathom what his father had in store for him. He was sure that the bastard shared with the Dark Lord his tightness. He'd more than likely be subjected to multiple ridings as part of his initiation. "Please help me. I don't think I can hold on much longer."

"Of course, now follow me. I know exactly how this all can be remedied. We will just have to keep you hidden after you receive an examination from the school nurse." Her fingers ran down the side of his face filling him with a warm comfort he hadn't experienced since before his mother's death, "You know I could show you what it is like to be loved and have a family. You are related to my son after all and he will need a proper father."

"How can you ask that of me? Aren't you afraid that I will be just as bad as the beast that fathered me?" His voice broke as he whispered. His voice wasn't strong from all of the screaming he did on a daily basis since his mother's death. He was sure he had damaged his vocal cords at some point.

"No, I do not because you have more of your mother in you. She was a great witch who was forced to marry a monster twice her age by her parents. You will never be like him. I know because I can see your future," She smiled at him and that smile seemed to lift the weight from his shoulders. Something told him that she was the only way to his salvation. "Now come on, Nurse Pomfrey awaits us. You may have healed but diagnostic charms can still trace your healed wounds just like muggle doctors can find evidence of abuse in one's bones through X-rays."

He looked down at his hands as he followed her out of the library, "I never told anyone because I was ashamed of what he did to me. I felt weak because I could never stop him."

Her eyes narrowed, "That bastard raped me. Does it make me weak because I couldn't fend off a full grown, fully trained wizard, while he stole my innocence? He stole yours at a very young age, Theo. By the time you were large enough to fight back, he had you trained and believing that you were worthless."

He just nodded as he followed her into the hospital wing. He looked around making sure that no one else was occupying the room. He was relieved knowing it was Easter Break and that most students with families had gone home. The nurse looked at Lisa and then back at him, "How my I assist you Mr. Nott?"

Lisa spoke for him before he could stumble and mumble the words that refused to leave his mouth, "We already know the kind of wizard his father is from my previous experience. I wanted to know if you could run a historical diagnostic spell that starts with the date of his mother's death. Once you have the evidence that will likely appear, please call Madam Bones personally to investigate the abuse. I want that bastard behind bars and Theo's treatment in conjunction with my rape by him should be enough to get him sent to Azkaban."

The nurse pursed her lips as she directed Theodore to sit on the bed and waved her wand over him. A parchment appeared from thin air and seemed to be recording everything she found. By the end of the examination she was purple with fury, "That death eater will pay for everything he has done. I think he's deserving of the kiss from a dementor. I surely believe that Madam Bones will be suggesting that punishment. What he has done is far worse than murder; however, it wouldn't surprise me if he was capable of that as well."

Theodore nodded his light brown hair barely moving from the slowness of the nod. His eyes were clinched as he attempted to stop the tears from forming, and his already gravelly voice cracked as he spoke, "He managed to cover up what he could and bought off some corrupt HIT wizards from reporting the truth of her death. It was ruled an accident. The fact that she was pushed down those stairs and horribly cursed was left out of the report."

Madam Pomfrey's soulful eyes widened, "Did you witness her death Mr. Nott?"

A sob broke from his tight control, "She's the reason why I could see Terrestrials in Care of Magical Creatures. Sometimes the memory is so strong it will wake me from a dead sleep, as all of the grief rips through me, as if it occurred yesterday and not six years ago."

The nurse held her wand to his temple, "I want you to think about every detail of that night including those involved with the cover up. I would like to take a copy of your memory so that we may present that to Madam Bones as well. He will surely get kissed with that damning evidence."

He concentrated on one of the darkest memories from his childhood before his innocence was ripped from him. He continued to follow the memory through the investigation and witnessing the exchanging of money. He continued to what occurred to him that night after the investigators left with the body for burial. He included the act that ripped away his innocence at the ripe age of 9 years. He ended it when the pain ripped through him and after his father's confessions of murdering his wife because he knew she'd stop him from his right of dominating son.

He sighed as he felt a weight lifted from his shoulders along with the memory. He tried to clear his mind with the little amount of Occlumency he had been able to learn from books in the restricted section. He had to find a way to remove unwanted memories from his conscious mind after all. He had to organize and store away the worst of his abuse, however, it still bubbled up to the surface at the most inopportune times. While he moved through his meditation and clearing exercises, the diagnostic spell finished and the school nurse announced that she would be contacting Madam Bones right away.

* * *

**A/N:** Another idea that sprung from my subconscious this morning with a dream. I'm not sure where this will go, but it will more than likely be AU as Lisa is using her ability to change things after what happened to her. She more than likely will be providing information to Harry and Snape to prevent the Dark Lord from getting what he wants. I have many ideas right now, so I don't know when I will update what. I am usually motivated by reviews.


	2. Saving a Dogfather

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

**Chapter Two – Saving a Dogfather**

Lisa was pleased with the outcome of the joint trial between her and Theodore Nott. Their combined testimony and submitted memories had Edward Nott quickly kissed before being given a cell in Azkaban to drool away the rest of his life. She was proud that she would never have to worry about the father of her child ever attempting to take her son away from her. Not that her rapist would have a leg to stand on especially with his little tattoo. Theodore was declared emancipated a year early since he was less than a year away from his 17th birthday.

She smiled as she approached Harry knowing that the Malfoy family had abandoned their Wiltshire Manor during Easter Break and relocated to their French Chateau before placing it under the Fidelius Charm with Narcissa as the Secret Keeper like she had suggested to Snape. The Malfoys' were now out of the game, however, someone would need to lie to the Dark Lord in order to give Harry the required time he needs to finish snake face off. Perhaps she could slip him a Draught of Living Death Capsule, which would give him the appearance of death. However, she would need to create a second capsule of Wiggenweld Potion to counteract the effects at the right time. Perhaps she could give the capsule to Hagrid knowing that he'd be the one to carry him back to Hogwarts. That thought stopped as she realized the man was incapable of acting and would need to believe his friend was dead, however, who would get close enough to the body while it was in the half-giant's arms. There was always Neville Longbottom, he would face off the snake after all and win. Perhaps he could somehow slip the capsule into Harry's mouth. She shook her head as she approached the very wizard who's future she was pondering.

The green eyed wizard looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I believe you are exactly who I need to speak with. I must warn you of events yet to come and the proper way you should respond to them. You already know the true gift that the mostly charlatan divination professor possesses. What you don't know is the reason why Tom Riddle chose to kill you as a baby was because of a partial prophecy overheard by Professor Snape. Now, please do not blame him for everything that occurred because as soon as he discovered your family was targeted, he became a spy for the light. You see he was childhood friends with your mother, whereas, your father and the rest of the Maurders bullied Professor Snape. There is a reason why he treats you so horribly other than your appearance to your father and his horrible memories. During his fifth year, he was horribly humiliated and your mother came to his rescue. When that occurred, his pride was wounded, and he made the mistake of calling her that awful word that Draco called Hermione in our second year. He later waited outside of the Gryffindor portrait until she came in her nightgown, so that he could apologize and beg her for forgiveness. However, it was the last straw for her because she could tell he was heading down a path she couldn't follow. She refused to forgive him, and he lost the only true friend he had. What was worse was the fact that he lost the person he loved, but never had the opportunity to confess his feelings for her. Imagine if Hermione refused to forgive you for something, and now imagine you had feelings for her like Ron does. It broke his heart and he hopelessly followed his housemates down the dark path of becoming a death eater. He no longer had anything light to keep him from the path since he lost her."

The green eyed wizard's mouth dropped open before he snapped it shut, "How do you know all of that and who the hell are you? I recognize you from some of the shared Ravenclaw and Gryffindor classes to know that you're in my same year, but who are you?"

"Eloquent aren't we dear savior? I am Lisa Turpin, and you are correct that I am in fifth year along with you. What you may not have figured out is that I am a true seer and I do not require a forgettable trance like the charlatan to provide prophetic visions. Though I do tend to space out a bit as I look into the future, and that's why I prefer staring into a crystal ball to focus my vision. No, I did not choose divination, but there was nothing that woman could teach me that I don't already know from experience. Other than letting you know about the prophecy I must warn you about that connection you have with Riddle. He knows about its existence, and he will try to send you a vision of your Godfather being tortured in the Hall of Prophecy. However, what he is trying to do is lure you into that room to retrieve the Prophecy, which is the weapon he didn't have last time that Snuffles spoke of during the summer.

"If you wish to prevent his death at the hand of his crazy cousin in the room with the veil, then you will want to use the two way mirror he gave you and you left in the bottom of your trunk still wrapped. Do not trust the house elf Kreature because he will lie to you. He does not harbor any positive feelings for your godfather, however, he will if you have Snuffles destroy the locket hidden in his cupboard using contained Fiendfyre. Please contact him tonight and tell him that his younger brother discovered his previous master's secret and died with the hope that the locket would be destroyed before Riddle met his match. That match being you, however, that was before the prophecy, so he did not know about you. The thing is that foul beast created more than one. He created six purposefully and one accidently. These pieces of him need to be destroyed before you can face him down. I've already sent my cousin Professor Snape after one of them, and you already destroyed one in the chamber."

He blinked a few times while absorbing her words, "So, wait you know why he didn't die when the killing curse backfired. You know what is tying him here and how I can go about destroying him? You're saying there's a prophecy and that I'm going to have to face him in the end?"

She nodded, "Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. Use the mirror to contact him instead of Umbitch's fireplace. Oh and you should probably know that she's the one that sent the Dementors after you this summer. I'm not sure if there's something we can do, hmm, perhaps I should contact Madam Bones to have her investigated sooner. She's really a power hungry pureblood supremacy supporter. Why else would she push forward all of those anti-werewolf legislations, which is making Moony's life miserable and preventing him from finding a job?"

He cleared his throat, "Um, thank you for the information. Why haven't you spoken to me about my future before now?"

"I don't know if you heard about my abduction during the first Hogsmeade weekend," he shook his head in response. She cleared her throat, "Well, I was brought to a meeting as entertainment and somehow Nott Senior was given the privilege of taking my innocence. Thankfully, Aurors Tonks and Shacklebolt showed up out of nowhere and got me back to Hogwarts. However, one of the consequences of such an act willing or unwilling befell me. I could see too much hope within the little gift that I could not blame him for what his father did to me. So, I am currently carrying the future best friend of your Godson Teddy Lupin. I decided that I had to do all that I could to insure the best future possible for my son and his friend. I really would hate to see Teddy growing up similar to Neville, where all he had left was his grandmother to raise him. I want his parents to survive if possible. I am willing to speed this up in order to prevent things from getting as bad as they will under death eater control. We need Fudge out soon and Kingsley Shacklebolt as the next Prime Minister. Umbitch needs to be kicked out on her large toady arse and sent to Azkaban where she will send several innocent muggleborn witches and wizards under the Muggleborn Registration Act if she is not stopped."

"Are you sure you're not changing too much of the future by telling me all of this?"

She shook her head, "Some things are even out of your control. You might be the future leader of the light, but with the Minister's current deplorable smear campaign against you, many people don't believe you. Hmm, perhaps you should really sue the Daily Profit and Minister Fudge for defamation of character. You surely have a family barrister associated with being the Potter heir. You've met with the goblins of Gringotts to go over all of your family holdings, right?"

He shook his head no.

"Someone's been overlooking something quite important with you being the heir apparent. The Potters were Lords like many other pureblood families. I understand that you're a half-blood like me, since apparently there isn't a three quarters. It's interesting that if you were to marry a pureblood your children would still be considered half-bloods. Surely those definitions need to be done away with. Does it truly matter? I mean come on Professor Snape is a half-blood Prince after all. Tom Riddle was a half-blood Gaunt and his mother was practically a bloody squib. Shouldn't that be a hint that inbreeding is wrong?"

"Wait, stop, backup, and rewind. Did you just say I am the heir apparent Lord Potter? Do I really have the power to sue them? Do I have to go to Gringotts to find out information?"

She shook her head no, "All you have to do is write a letter to the goblins and ask about your barrister. They should be able to give you the contact information for your family solicitor and then all you have to do is write him and let him know that you wish to open up a lawsuit regarding the ministry's smear campaign. Actually, I could save you the trouble of contacting Gringotts." She stared at the wall for a moment before looking back over at him, "Your family's solicitor is Henry James Burke. Now it's funny that solicitors are not needed for criminal trails in the wizarding system, however, they have always existed for civil concerns. You should send him a letter shortly and perhaps with your memories he can bring the truth to the head of the Wizengamot and get that spineless man from his current position. Not to mention Umbitch out of this school. Perhaps you should include your detention at her hands with the use of a blood quill. Surely, that form of punishment will be frowned upon."

He nodded, "Thank you for the advice."

She chuckled, "Go ahead and discuss all that I told you with Hermione and Ron. They will be at your side until the very end, so you might as well continue dialogue with them."

* * *

Lisa chortled when she saw the Daily Profit at the end of the week. She was partially surprised that Mr. Burke was really that good of a solicitor. With Harry's unedited memories he was able to prove to the Ministry that Fudge was lying and attempted to cover up the return of He-who-must-not-be-named in his attempt to keep his power. Their defense professor was quickly removed from her position and submitted to a trial and submitted to truth serum and they discovered her motivations. She was quickly sentenced to life in Azkaban for overstepping her bounds. Since Fudge was stupid enough to give her more power, he was quickly removed from office. Next the department of Magical Law Enforcement led by Madam Bones began inspecting all of its members before moving onto other departments of the Ministry. They quickly submitted each Auror, hit wizard, and everyone in the department with Legilimency coupled with truth serum while they asked questions. Soon several of them were sent to Azkaban for being followers of the resurrected dark lord. The Dementors were banished from Brittan and guards were placed at the prison while a new one was built at an undisclosed location.

She sighed as he realized that Riddle would still succeed in breaking out his most loyal. However, all of his spies except for Professor Snape were artfully removed. Lisa soon had another idea and approached the Weasley twins, "So, I hear that you two are busy creating joke products. I'm sure that you'll soon branch out to protective clothing like shield hats and cloaks. Perhaps you could also look into finding a way to protect Ministry workers from the Imperious Curse. Maybe something that would strengthen a person's will or utilizes Occlumency to prevent someone from delivering the command. I am willing to contribute more ideas for your business."

Fred smiled at her, "Why isn't it the little seer Harrykins told us about?"

"Lisa Turpin from Ravenclaw, right?" George quickly continued.

She nodded, "Yes Fred," she looked at the correct twin before looking at the second one, "George, I must warn you that if you use the plan to move Harry with Polyjuice to beware of becoming holy. I swear the Professor Snape will be aiming for a death eater, but something will cause him to miscast. I believe that someone bumps into his broom. He won't mean for you to lose an ear. Fred, beware of the one eyed witch passage because you will lose your life under the blasted stone if you do not take care during the final battle on May 2nd 1998. Then again that future might change because of my meddling. Do you think you could find a way to overly booby-trap and close off all of the not already blocked passages? Remember that that red eyed bastard has a Maurder among his ranks and thus access to the secrets of the castle. We need to fortify its defenses and make sure it never falls under death eater control. Stick around and put those products to good use surprising anyone who will attempt to invade. Destroy the passage to the shrieking shack; better yet find a way to destroy that building. Let it go down in blazing glory. We need to give that hypocrite less places to hide around the school."

The twins looked back and forth between each other and spoke together, "Mischief will be managed and we surely are up to no good. Those dark wizards will fear us twins when we are done."

"Thank you for your assistance. I shall continue to see what else we need to get done before the world falls apart around us. How good is your curse breaker brother at warding?"

The looked at each other and then back at Lisa smiling as they answered, "We know where you're going with that. We will talk to dear Billy to see if he can visit us and assist us with shirring up the wards. Perhaps we can do something that will be the opposite of that barrier death eaters use to keep those without the mark out. Perhaps we can create barriers that keep those with the mark out."

"I knew putting Weasleys on it would be the best we have for a future. Now I should probably be getting back to my boyfriend. He grows depressive without my affection," Lisa smiled as she turned away from the twins. Yes, the school would be far more protected than the last time around and she would make sure that Voldemort would never get his say. Hmm, there was still that pesky curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts post. Surely, there was something that could be done to break it other than the true death of old zombie breath.

She finally reached the quarters hidden by a portrait near the Ravenclaw tower. She was moved there along with Theodore after their trial. It was because of her condition and the concerns surrounding the safety of Theodore remaining in the castle. Her half-brother was no longer in the school as his parents took him with them into hiding. He would have to take the O.W.L.s at a later date. Unless they planned on letting him attend those before they permanently transferred him to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, since Durmstrang Institute was filled with dark lord supporters. They wanted to make sure he remained safe while at school and new that Hogwarts was no longer safe while they were in hiding. Then again exams at the academy are not taken until the following year, so he really wouldn't have to come out of hiding for the O.W.L.s. Part of her wished that she could reveal herself to her family, but she knew it was best to wait until after the war to do so.

She walked into the room and found Theodore curled up into a ball in the large bed the two of them shared. She climbed into the bed next to him and started running her fingers through his hair, "It is okay Theo. It's all over; he's been kissed and can never hurt you again." Her fingers moved down to his chin and cupped his face forcing him to meet her eyes, "We are going to start our own lives and his horror will never touch us again. We will be wed this summer so that our son won't be born out of wedlock and will be a legitimate heir of Nott. You will take on your lordship and I shall keep my name in school, but will change it before I take my N.E.W.T.s. Come here love," she commanded rolling onto her side releasing the glamour charm that hid her growing stomach.

His hand moved to rest on it as he pressed his chest against her back, "So, you're sure that we need to finish our education here. Is it really safe enough for us to raise little Zeus Theodore Nott? Is he really going to inherit your gift?"

She giggled, "It takes one to known one darling. Now I want you to focus on clearing your mind. Put those memories back where they belong and focus on our future. Think about how wonderful our wedding night will be. Won't you enjoy having your first experience with a female? I may be inexperienced, but I am well read on the subject. I will make sure you are fully satisfied and you will beg me for more, but I'll be too tired to comply. I'll be just about ready to pop after all. He's coming in late June so we will want to go straight to, wait, perhaps we could talk Dumbledore into marrying us in his office before we head home. Surely he will understand our request."

"Do you really think it's a good idea for him to be let in on our secret?"

She rolled her light blue eyes, "Surely, he already knows about our situations. He's the headmaster after all. He knows about your abuse and he knows about my current condition. We will make this work together love. I will give you the family you've been without since you were 9." She turned around and captured his lips with her own. She slowly ran her fingers down the side of his face while she continued to move her lips against his. Finally she pushed her tongue forward and explored his mouth. When she needed to breathe, she broke away with a smile lighting her face. "We are well matched love. I could feel our magic coming together with just that kiss. Now darling, I think it is time I gave you some release. Please remember that your urges are perfectly normal for a wizard of your age, but you've been ignoring them because of the treatment you received. How about I help relieve you? I don't want you feeling any guilt whatsoever."

She sat up and allowed her fingers to dip under his silky pajama pants. Her fingers quickly found the shaft she was looking for, and with the right amount of pressure and stimulation, his eyes soon closed and his mouth hung open as he let out a long gasp of surprise. The pleasure soon faded from his face and she quickly cast a cleansing charm before running her fingers back through his hair, "How do you feel love?"

He turned away from her and mumbled, "I still feel dirty. Will I ever disassociate closeness between us from what that monster did to me?"

She kissed his ear, "Oh darling time heals all wounds. His abuse was the only sexual experience you've had before I came into your life. Of course this is hard for you, but we will continue with your immersion therapy. I will continue to give you that release every night before we go to bed until you are comfortable with your body's reactions to stimuli. You're not picturing a child while I relieve you, are you?"

He shook his head no, "Of course not. Though I am wondering what you would look like nude."

She giggled, "See perfectly healthy thoughts to be having, while I relieve you. However, you will not be seeing any of that until our wedding night. I want our bond to have as much strength as possible. The first act of consensual intercourse after the bonding will determine the strength of the magical bond. Not every couple goes with the irreversible bond, but we must or my sight will fade with time. The combination of our magic will fortify my gift and strengthen your reserves. You will become a more powerful wizard after that ceremony and together we will protect our son."

He spooned her once more and sighed, "As long as you're sure love."

*Break*

When Harry Potter left the History of Magic O.W.L. after collapsing in pain, Lisa knew that the night had come. She only hoped that Harry would heed her warning and not go charging to the Ministry of Magic where his godfather would die at the hands of his crazy cousin. Surely there was another way for them to intercept those in the department of Mysteries without the interference of five Hogwarts fourth and fifth year students. She quickly ran out of the examination hall knowing that she'd already completed the exam, and was likely to pass it with at least an acceptable. She didn't expect to receive an Outstanding as Binns really was a deplorable professor.

She ran to her rooms and toward her amethyst crystal ball, as she needed to see how her talk with Harry changed the future she saw. She hoped she'd done enough to change it, but she had no guarantee that the stubborn and reactionary Potter would heed her warning. He might just run off and do what he would've done without her warning and get Sirius Black killed. Lisa did not believe in fate, nor did she believe in predestined futures, as future was a flowing thing, an ever changing thing much like the ripples in a pond. She could watch those ripples but every choice she and others made would change her vision, and she knew that only those whose future she saw could change it.

She sat upon her bed and stared into the quartz crystal in the purple hue that represented her mother's birth stone. Her light blue eyes had an unnatural glow as her mind no longer saw the stone in her palm, but something else entirely. She was once again focused on the agent of prophecy, the one who had the power to end the war before it began with the help from his friends and protectors. She was able to witness the events only a few minutes before they happened. Harry had already made it back up to his dorm room; he grabbed the two way mirror from the trunk, and called Sirius. He communicated with him for a bit and it was determined that he would stay at Hogwarts. Sirius advised him that he would notify the Auror members of the Order. All they needed was to have the right people see the Dark Lord.

Lisa sighed in relief when Sirius decided to quickly apparate to the cave he stayed in near Hogsmeade before turning into his Animagus form and making his way onto Hogwarts grounds. It wasn't long before the black dog was lying one the end of Harry's bed comforting the frightened boy. She hadn't realized that her words had impacted the boy hero that much. She didn't realize his strong fear of losing another person he loved because of something he didn't have the power to stop.

Her mind moved away from Harry's future and she followed the thread to Auror Shacklebolt. She was sure that he was one that would be sent to investigate the break in. She watched as a team of Aurors took on death eaters in the Department of Mysteries. Then the man did something that was ingenious, but something she never thought would happen. He aimed his wand at the prophecy only Harry or Tom could retrieve from the Department of Mysteries and the orb shattered into pieces. She smiled realizing that the weapon the death eaters were trying to retrieve for almost a year was lost to them. Her smile widened even further when Tonks pulled out a picture and took a picture of the dark lord. She couldn't wait to see the following day's paper. No one would be able to refute the return of the Dark Lord with that picture. He still managed to escape with Bellatrix, however, the rest of the death eaters she led were captured.

She couldn't help but laugh when she saw the vial woman screaming under her master's wand for failing him. Her brother-in-law and husband were among those who were captured at the Ministry. Her mind snapped back to the present time when she heard the door to their rooms open. She looked over at Theo and beckoned him closer, "We just won darling and today was the last of our O.W.L.s. I believe we have a Headmaster to see about a bonding."

* * *

The two made it back to the rooms feeling the rush to consummate the magical bond. Lisa couldn't stop herself from pushing her new husband to the bed. She quickly relieved him of his clothes and was soon riding him. She shut her eyes and focused on the pleasure of the experience. The two of them had been growing closer over the past few months, but then again she knew he was the one for her from the start. Her rocking quickened and soon the two of them were cuddled under the blankets.

"How does it feel to be Mrs. Nott?"

She smiled and ran her finger down his still exposed chest, "Now, you know I cannot legally change my name to Mrs. Nott until after we graduate. I do not want everyone in this school knowing about our status or our child. We shall keep him hidden while we are in class. I will either have my mother come and live with us, or we'll hire a nanny to watch over our child while we're in class. We should probably get some sleep. We will need to make a visit to my mother after we return to London. She'll probably be waiting for me at Kings Cross. I am not looking forward to telling her of the news. She will only worry about me more, and I don't even need my sight to see that reaction."

"I must admit for the first time, I do not feel dirty. What we just did was so pure and so different that I can never associate the act with him. Thank you for changing my life. For the first time in a long time, I am looking forward to summary holidays. Soon you will give me another person to love."

She snuggled into his chest, "Yes, we will be alright. Everything will be alright."

* * *

**A/N**: I understand that it is moving quickly but we have a lot of ground to cover. I guess this is another one of my not that well thought out stories, but when an idea strikes sometimes I just have to run with it. This is all I have written so far, so I am not sure when I will be pulled back to this story. Again I tend to update the stories that have the most attention. I'm sure this one is not likely to be popular as it is not a normal paring and the main character is one of the background characters from the books. However, I'm sure someone out there will enjoy it. If not I will write it for the practice of writing an M intimate scene over an MA. Those works are on AFF after all.


End file.
